The Best for You
by akiraRin19
Summary: Yuki is planing her romantic evening with Luka but, something is going on her way. (LukaxYuki girl) DISCLAIMER : I don't own Uraboku


my first fanfic... please, read it

(sorry if my English is bad 'cause this is my second language, actually)

* * *

THE BEST FOR YOU

"**Luka? Luka?"** she called. She walked in that dark hallway all by herself until she heard something from the dinning room. She step in that room dan switch on the light. She walk and find a boy that still munching his potato chips in the middle of the room.

"**Tsukumo-kun, what are u doing here?"** ask the girl. That boy, the one who munching potato chips, held his head, "**Ara? Yuki-chan? What are you doing here?" **

Yuki sighed, "**I should be the one who asking you that."** Tsukumo chuckled, "**Ahaha, gomen gomen. I just happen to be hungry in middle of the night so I search for something to eat."** Yuki smiled, "**hai hai! Anyway, since you're here, did you see Luka?" **

He answered her by munching, "**Well, I saw him with Takashiro-san just now."** Yuki answered him, "**So ka? Well, arigatou, Tsukumo-kun!"** Tsukumo smile at her while munching his potato chips.

Yuki continue her search for Luka and finally find him in Takashiro's office. Yuki hide behind the door while eavesdropped them. "**Luka, I want you to go to the South to check for some incident that happen lately,"** say Takashiro.

"**And you wished for me to leave Yuki behind? I can't take her, that's too dangerous and I refuse to leave her,"** said Luka coldly. "**Just this once, Luka."** Even when Takashiro begged him, he still refuse that task, "**Why won't you ask other Zweilt instead of me?"** Takashiro sighed, "**I can't because there's possibility that they can't handle those duras alone." **

After hearing that conversation, Yuki came out from her hiding place, "**Luka, you should help Takashiro-san."** Luka stared at her, "**Yuki!"** Yuki smiled, "**I'm sure he trust you enough that he asked you to do that task."** Yuki smiled at Takashiro and he take the hint. Yuki held Luka's hand while dragging him outside.

"**Yuki, what are you doing in the middle of the night like this?"** Luka asked. "**I was looking for you,"** said Yuki. Luka caressed her chin and held it there, "**Is something wrong?"**

Yuki looked little hesitated for a moment and finally answer, "**Well, actually, i was having a nightmare. I saw those innocence people being killed and I can't do anything. I just stare at them. It's so painful. Even my white dress is stained by their blood. I just..." **

Luka put his finger on her cheek, "**Shhh... it's okay. You don't have to continue. I'm here."** While trying to hide her tears, Yuki hugged him tight, "**Oh, Luka..."**

Luka let go of her and lock his eyes with hers, "**Why you told me to follow his request?"** Yuki chuckled a bit, "**Well, I think that you might get bored for watching after me all the time, so I guess this is an opportunity for you to take a break."** Luka said, "**You said that killing another duras is taking a break? Besides, I won't leave you, and I'll never get bored for protecting something that dear to me."** Yuki smiled thinking that Luka will never leave her side. After that conversation, Yuki and Luka walked to their room and sleep.

Finally, Luka agreed to Takashiro's request and give Yuki a kiss before he go. Yuki walked into Twilight Mansion and looking for Toko-chan. Yuki asked Toko-chan about what she should give Luka for his birthday, today. Toko suggested that she should give him a romantic evening together.

Actually, Yuki asked Luka about agreeing to Takashiro's request is to buy some times and with that time she can made a little surprise on his birthday. She's planing a romantic evening from Toko-chan's idea on his birthday. She'll cook for them (she and Luka) and they'll watch sunset from their balcony. She smile to herself while thinking it. It's a good plan after all. But, what can you expect, a good plan will bring a good challenge as well.

Later, Yuki walked by herself to the nearer store to find some ingredients for her dish. She buy some veggies and some eggs then she walked to the Twilight Mansion to prepare her's and Luka's dinner together.

All of sudden few drunk teenagers stop her in the way. "**Hello, beautiful, where're you going?"** said one of them. Yuki took few steps back. The other teenager touch her wrist and she deflect it. That teenager got angry and took her wrist again by force. "**Hanase!" **She try to escape but, she's not strong enough to do that. They dragged her to the alley and start to play with her.

She's afraid. She try to harm them but, that's the hardest thing to do. They're huge after all. They throw her to the corner of the alley and start approaching her. She grabbed a nearer stone and throw it to them, it has no effect on them. She can't think of anything but escape from them.

Finally, she remembered that she has a dagger with her. She draw that dagger and point it to them. She attack them, but it's useless. She dropped her dagger when one of them caught her by her neck. "**Little girl, such a stubborn you're!"** they want to punch her when one of them screaming in pain.

Behind them stood a tall man with black outfit and handsome face. His silver eyes seems very angry, "**let her go!"** he held that teenager with one hand and throw him to the ground. He stared at them with dangerous aura around him. They freaked out and run for their lives.

Yuki held her breath when she know that the one who save her was her lover. She try to stand when two strong, yet warm arms held her there. "**Yuki. Why, why you told me to go? I knew this would happen,"** said Luka. Yuki answer him, "**Gomenasai, Luka. I... I just—"** Luka cut her, "**Where did they hurt you?"** She stared at him and said, "**Neck. They hurt my neck."**

Without hesitation Luka held her waist and kissed her neck gently. Yuki gasped with Luka's unexpected movement. After her neck, Luka placed his lips on hers and kissed it passionately. Yuki kissed him back and they broke that kiss for their needs of air. They stared at each others eyes with love. Luka broke that silence, "**I'm sorry, Yuki. I should've stay. If I don't walk near this alley, I... You... I don't want to think of that."** Yuki smiled, "**yes, and I'm sorry too, for making you worried, it's my fault after all." **

She stopped then said, "**Hey, Happy birthday and I want to make a dinner for it. What do you say?" **Luka laughed, "**Well, sounds good to me. Shall we go?"** Yuki nodded and they walked to the Twilight Mansion, their house.

in the Twilight Mansion, Yuki cooked their dinner in the kitchen. Luka walked behind her and hugged her while she stir their soup. Yuki sighed, "**Luka, patients."** Luka laugh, "**Well, that's gonna be hard, though. Seeing you in this..."** he kissed her bare neck. Yuki gasped, "**Luka!"** then she moaned a little. Luka said, "**Stop that moan, Yuki. Or I can't hold any longer."** Yuki sighed, "**you have to! Now let go of me!"**

Luka let her go and whispered to himself, "**Ouch! She's angry."** He laughed and went back to the living room. Later that evening, Luka and Yuki sat in Yuki's balcony and having a dinner together. They stared at the starry sky in the romantic atmosphere. "**Nee, Luka. What do think about Takashiro-san?"** Luka looked at her, "**Why, I don't really care about him."** Yuki chuckled at his answer, "**Well, I guess we must thanked him. If he doesn't brought me here, then I'll never meet you again." **

"**Nagareboshi!"** said Yuki. "**Let's make a wish! I wish that no matter how hard it is, we can bring peace to the world so there's no need to suffer anymore."**

Luka looked at her, "**I'll help you and I'll never betray you nor leave you, Yuki. Stay with you. My wish that is."**

Luka kissed his beloved women in his arms. They drifted to sleep in each others arms.

_**(FIN)**_

* * *

Again, sorry if my English is bad... I'm so sorry...

Anyway, please review! Thanks again! Sorry! (again)

PS :

you know, it took a lot of courage to upload this story... I'm so sorry! *crying*


End file.
